Solve the equation. $6 = 3s$ $s =\,$
Answer: Divide both sides by $3$ : $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{6}}{3}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{3s}}{3}} $ Simplify: $ 2 = \dfrac{\cancel{3}s}{\cancel{3}}$ $s = 2$